


Babbling  & Blubbering

by karasunova



Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione and Harry welcome a new member to their family
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Babbling  & Blubbering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020  
> Square: I2 - Family
> 
> Wrote this piece to help flesh out a scene for my fic 'Where Do We Go From Here?'. I don't necessarily think it's a spoiler, but idk
> 
> And woohoo! This is officially my 80th Harry Potter contribution to ao3 and I'm so happy it's this one. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione laid her head on her hands and smiled at the scene before her. Harry sat in the plush armchair, their newborn baby in his arms. 

He traced a finger over the curve of their cheek, resting his hand on their head full of dark hair. He took a deep breath. “You’re so beautiful.”

He couldn’t keep his hands still. He caressed their head, pinching the soft strands of dark brown hair between his fingers. 

He dragged his finger down her forehead to the tip of their nose. He felt their shoulder and followed the length of their little arm to their small hand. 

“It was so hard, watching your mum in so much pain,” he tipped his forehead against theirs. “Your mama is so strong.” He took a deep breath. “And here you are. I can’t believe you’re really here.”

“I can,” Hermione said softly.

Harry lurched. He tried to smile at her, but his mouth was in a straight line, wavering as if he was trying not to cry. 

He stood and settled himself on the side of her bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” she caressed their baby’s head. “We made a beautiful baby,” she teased.

“Beautiful, you’re beautiful. Hermione, I -” He let out a shaky breath. “You’re amazing.”

Hermione chuckled. She set her hand on his forearm. “I love you.”

Tears now freely rolled down Harry’s cheeks. “I love you,” he said softly, “merlin, why am I crying?”

“Because you’re happy,” she carefully sat up, leaning slowly against her pillow. 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever been this happy.” Harry held up their baby’s hand against his cheek. 

“Knock, knock,” Sirius poked his head into the room. “Can the grandparents come in?”

Harry and Hermione shared a look. He shrugged, but the crease at the corner of his eyes told her otherwise. 

“Come on in, Sirius.” Hermione adjusted herself. 

Sirius walked in and held the door open for Hermione’s parents to walk in. Mrs. Granger immediately went to her daughter’s side. “Darling, how are you?”

“I’m fine, mum. Just tired and sore.” She squeezed her mum’s hand. “Mum, dad, Sirius. There’s someone we want you to meet.”

Harry stood, adjusting the soft blanket around their baby’s head. “Meet the newest member of the Potter family.” 


End file.
